


The Grandmaster's Assistant.

by Kenwayling



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Caring Haytham Kenway, F/M, Future Romance, Haytham's Attempt At Romance, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Potential Death Warning, Rating will change, Romantic Fluff, Soft Haytham, Templar Original Character, future smut, minor original character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenwayling/pseuds/Kenwayling
Summary: Charlie Hunter comes from a self sufficient lifestyle, isolated to living with her mother, father and brother in a small cabin in the woods. Her life is about to be turned upside down when she meets Shay Cormac and joins his crew aboard The Morrigan. This impressionable and naive girl meets one charismatic Haytham Kenway who isn't looking for an assistant nor knows he needs one.As it is Assassin's Creed, obviously there will be detailed blood, gore, death scenes and generally just dark stuff at times.Obviously there will be SPOILERS for AC FORSAKEN, AC ROGUE and AC 3.There will be no trigger warnings for these as it is Assassin's Creed and it's kind of implied. HOWEVER there will be trigger warnings for other things both in the title and in the chapter description.
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Land ahoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wakes up to the final day of her contract with her current employer and has a few choice words when they part.

"Charlie! Can you come help me peel the potatoes for dinner?" A voice called out, snapping Charlie out of her thoughts. She was daydreaming about a time when her father used to take her to the nearest town to put up supplies the family needed for the month. Ever since the wagon broke about five years ago, she hasn't been back, nor had she seen another human face that wasn't her mother's, father's or brother's for 5 years. 

"Charlie!?" The feminine voice called out again, more urgently this time. Charlie sighed "I'm coming mother" She called back leaving the comfort of her bed, making her way to the small kitchen where her mother was humming away as she was peeling a carrot. Charlie picked up the knife her mother left next to her. Begrudgingly she picked up a potato and started peeling it.

"Why is it that Elliot always gets to go hunting but not me?" She sighed, showing even less interest in peeling the potato. 

"You know why hun, your father says a woman shouldn't hunt. You know how he is, besides you get to spend time with me." Her mother Ella turned to Charlie and stroked her cheek with her thumb.

"I guess" Charlie sighed, her head dropping as she finished the potato before picking up another. 

_"Charlie!"_ She heard a voice call out.

_"Charlie! Charlie!"_ the voice spoke again but louder. She turned to her mother confused "Did you hear that?" she asked her mother who only hummed in acknowledgement to her question.

_"Charlie!"_

"Mother, did you hear that?" She asked louder and more frustrated. Her mother only turned and faced her. Her face blank and expressionless. Charlie only stood there in confusion and fear.

_"Charlie!, C'mon Charlie"_ A masculine sounding voice fell out of her mother's expressionless lips.

_"Charlie, the cap'in will have ye hide lass!"_ Her mother shouted, now shaking her by the shoulders.

Suddenly a big, bald headed man was standing over her. "Thank god. I thought ye were dead then lass" The big man sighed relieved. She looked around her and saw the familiar wooden walls and felt the never ending rocking underneath her. She was back on the ship and was dreaming.

"What does the captain want?" She asked pulling her boots on her feet before standing up. "Dunno lass, wern't too 'appy either" The big man frowned. "Hurry up lass, before he uses your hide for shoes." 

"Ewww, your weird, Rob, you know that?" Charlie laughed as she ran up the stairs to the main deck.

"Charlie _bloody_ Hunter" an angry man shouted as he spotted Charlie running to the stairs there the angry captain was stood at the top. "Where the bloody hell were you, girl?" He shouted down to her. He was standing at the top of the stairs with his hands resting behind his back. He was dressed in a fine coat with a cravat and tricorn. He was clearly dressed to assert his 'self importance' to the crew or as Charlie says, he is only compensating for the size of his 'small penis'. The crew made damn sure he never heard of that for their sake, not just for hers though her punishment would be infinitely worse.

"I was clea-" Charlie started but was interrupted by the captain's slightly northern accent as he shouted "I don't care what you were doing _girl_. I need you to climb to the crow's nest and tell me what you see. Now!"

"Yes captain" She said clearly tired of the man. She ran to the ship's main mast and began climbing with ease. She had climbed the ropes what felt like a thousand times. Six months aboard the ship had toned her body quite a bit as she climbed almost too naturally. 

She had reached the top of the mast and climbed over the edge of the crow's perch and looked out to sea. As the light fog dispersed a bit, she could see that land was approaching. "Land ahoy!" She shouted to the captain and the crew to announce that they were going to be docking soon. She slumped down the mast and sat in the crow's perch and sighed as this was the last day on this ship with that god forsaken captain. She had a few choice words for the captain once he had paid her for her service aboard his ship. 

She began to climb back down as the crew were preparing to dock the ship as land was getting closer, close enough to be able to see a few more details of the land like the port, the shops and the Brigantine ship with red sails that is currently occupying a dock.

After an hour, she ship had fully docked and Charlie had her bag with her very few belongings inside slung over her shoulder and was taking in the new sight when the captain snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Charlie" He called out, calmer than earlier. She turned and walked towards the captain who had his hands behind his very straight and upright back. _Uptight bastard._ She thought to herself smugly knowing the words that would soon come out of her mouth.

"Your pay for this voyage." He said in a nonchalant but self important kind of way whilst holding a pouch in his hand. She took the pouch and smiled "Thank you captain."

"I would say it was a pleasure having you aboard but your attitude, lack of enthusiasm and poor work ethics let you down" he said with a shit eating grin. Charlie still smiled for what was about to come out of her mouth will be the most satisfying thing to come out of her mouth in the last six months, possibly ever. The captain turned and began to walk off without so much as another word. She allowed him a few seconds before it was her turn.

"Good luck with your crew in the future. That fragile ego, fancy coat combined with your shoddy and _forced_ display of dominance that is clearly trying to compensate for the size of your small penis, won't help you keep them in check anymore!" She shouted back to him turning and walking herself waving him off with a careless wave. The captain stopped dead in his tracks and turned. The crew were hollering, whooping and hooping at the triumphant words that just gracefully and casually came out of the now dismissed Charlie Hunter's mouth. "Good on ya Charlie girl!" One crew member called out as others cheered and clapped.

Hearing the cheering and jeering from his crew made a fierce rage bubble up within him "How dare you, you insolent little bitch! You whore! Your _bitch of a mother_ should have raised you to be a proper lady, not this _oafish boar_ I have had the misfortune of hiring" the captain shouted now red faced and seething.   
  
Something snapped in Charlie as she turned and ran towards the captain, who wasn't aware of what was about to happen, as she jumped a few feet in the air and kneed the captain square in the jaw causing him to fall back to the cobbled stones unconscious. His mouth and nose was now bloody and a tooth had come out from the impact of her knee meeting the bottom of his jaw. Blood now oozed from the gap and his now quite badly split lip. 

" _Never_ say a word against my family" she ground out through gritted teeth and tears in her eyes. The crew members previously silent before was now furiously roaring and cheering. She had just made their entire year with that show. She wiped her eyes and sauntered off, feeling quite smug and proud herself and without a care in the world. 

_Well that was fun._ She thought to herself as she walked off in the direction of a tavern. Her knee starting to throb from the impact. She only laughed to herself as she thought. _Good luck controlling them now._

After walking for about 10 minutes, she found a nice enough tavern that was far away enough that the furious captain wouldn't find her if he tried to go looking for her. The tavern was called 'The Green Dragon' and had a fitting image hanging above the door of a dragon that was gold in colour. She pushed the door open and entered the establishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite pleased with how this first chapter turned out! Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it and maybe go read my other fics 'Templar Shorts and One-shots' and my deliciously explicit '50 Shaydes of Haytham' for my more mature readers. 
> 
> Till the next chapter, happy reading and stay safe!


	2. The Green Dragon Tavern.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie settles into the tavern and goes exploring and buys herself some new threads before her shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm glad you are all enjoying this story so far! This had gotten 28 hits and 5 kudos (at the time of writing) within a week! It doesnt sound like much but its done better than my 50 Shaydes fic after it's first week. I would really appreciate a comment letting me know what you all think about it as it is my main source of motivation! 
> 
> While i'm still setting the scene and figuring out how to write the ideas I have the chapters will be a bit short. I think i'm going to change up the chapter length with this story, i'm gonna do lots of little chapters at the length I am comfortable with rather than aim for like 1k words at least and try and force myself to write that much to make for long even length chapters.

Charlie opened the door and stepped inside the tavern to see a couple behind the counter arguing to each other. _Well that's not professional now is it?_ Charlie though to herself with a smile amused by the scene playing out in front of her. "Ahem" She pretended to clear her throat to attract the two bickering owner's attention.

"Stop it, we have a customer." The lady shushed, nudging what seems to be her husband who grumbled and walked off. "Sorry about that love, I'm Cassidy Finnegan and that grump is my husband, Barry Finnegan. What can I do for ya?" She smiled as she introduced herself and her husband.

"I'd like a room for the month, I can pay half upfront and the other half as I acquire work if that's ok with you?" Charlie answered, un-tying her pouch of coins.

"Sure thing love, in fact we are in need of a fast pair of legs around here. The room will be free for you while you but you would get half pay as we would be one room short." Cassidy replied, unsure if Charlie would accept.

"Done deal!" Charlie grinned excitedly. "Great news! You start tomorrow. I'll show you to your room." Cassidy smiled as she walked around from the counter and picked up the small sack. "You fresh of a ship, love?" Cassidy asked as she lead Charlie across the tavern. "Yea, I was." She replied somewhat distracted. An older man was sitting at a table staring at Charlie with a gross grin, never breaking eye contact for a second, a shiver ran down her spine. Cassidy lead her up the stairs and to her new room.

Before she had a chance to leave, Charlie gently grabbed her arm "Who was that man that we walked past? He gave me a weird grin." Charlie asked not quite sure what to make of the situation. "I don't quite know to be honest. He's a bit of a creep, i'll agree, but he pays his tab, keeps to himself and stays out of trouble so I wouldn't worry much. Talk to me or Barry if he tries something." She reassured, putting her hand on Charlie's arm before walking back downstairs. 

Shattered, Charlie flopped onto the bed and was asleep within 5 minutes.

==== The next morning. ====

Charlie was woken by the sound of a loud knock on her door. "Morning lovely! Breakfast is on the table." Cassidy called out from the other side. Charlie groaned as she rubbed her face before swinging her legs round and placing them on the floor. She stood up and naturally tried to balance herself like she did every morning on the ship. Getting used to being on dry land would take a while, especially after 6 months at sea. She threw on her clothes from yesterday and headed down the stairs. On the bar counter top sat a steaming plate of eggs, bacon, black pudding and some bread. Charlie's stomach growled fiercely as she thanked the eccentric couple and dug in to the food.

"The Tavern is technically open now but we don't get customers till the afternoon so you are free to explore the area a bit till 2pm, love" Cassidy said placing a steaming cup of tea down next to the plate as she walked past. Barry walked past with a keg of ale for later. "Morning Charlie, Cassidy told me you are our new barmaid. I never got a chance to ask you a few questions yesterday, think you can handle men flirting and trying to get umm... 'handsy'?" He asked placing the small barrel behind the bar. 

"I was the only female crew member on a ship for 6 months, I would be ashamed of myself if I couldn't after that!" She laughed with a mouth filled with food. Barry laughed heartily with her. "You'll be perfect for the job then!" He said offering his hand out. Charlie placed her fork down and shook his hand with a strong, firm grip that would certainly back up her claim of working aboard a ship. "One more thing lass, We'll be poarin' the drinks t'night and you'll be watchin' and serving them. After a few days we'll see how you go poarin' yourself." The older man added.

"Sounds good, i'm off to have a walk about and buy some new clothes." She replied placing her cutlery on the now empty plate. She rose from the seat, thanked Barry for the food and left the tavern with a full pouch. She took a left and walked through the streets. It was about 10am and people were already up and going about their day. There was a nice pleasant atmosphere about the streets, people were just doing their own thing and it was just calm. It was a big change of atmosphere from being on the ship in the middle of the sea. On the ship, everyone had the same goal to maintain the ship and help keep it afloat essentially, every one here was in their own little world with their own tasks for the day. She was finally free to what she wanted. As she walked, she strode past a bakery. The smell of fresh bread filled the air. She decided to stop and buy a fresh loaf for Cassidy and Barry because why not. 

Eventually after a little while, she found a tailor shop. Inside the shop window stood a couple of mannequins displaying outfits. One of the child size mannequins had a Dark grey tricorn with small silver trimming atop it's head. After gawking at the hat she entered the shop. She was expecting the shopkeeper to either judge her or throw her out for essentially looking homeless but was met with a very friendly shop keeper who immediately noticed that she had worked on a ship. "Morning there, miss. Are you looking to replace those ship rags for something a bit more comfortable and nicer looking?" He asked smiling.

"Morning to you, Sir, I am actually" she smiled back approaching the counter. 

"Very good miss, anything specific you are looking for? We have some lovely dresses over in this section, just let me know your size." He pointed to a rack of beautiful dresses in a range of colours and styles. "I'm not looking for anything specific really, just something to replace these old things. I'm sorry but I don't know what my size is." Charlie chuckled awkwardly. 

"Ahh of course, that's fine miss, I can measure your size if your comfortable with it? I can do it right here too, no need to take your clothes off like most people think" He reassured taking out his tape measure. Charlie smiled "Ok, yea. I'd like that, thank you."

The tailor quickly measured Charlie and noted the measurements on a piece of paper. "Looking at your measurements, we have some old stock that hasn't been sold in your size! I can give it to you for cheap too as no one wants it in these sizes either." He said walking to the back and retrieving a bit bile of assorted clothes from dresses, blouses, trousers and coats. He placed them on the counter and arranged them in piles by what type of garment the were. Charlie had a rummage through each pile and set aside the items of clothing she liked. She had put aside a plain navy blue dress with little silver embroidered flowers, An off white button up blouse with a long grey dress to match and dark grey skinny trousers to wear with the blouse instead of the skirt if she wanted. She also picked out a navy blue waistcoat with silver buttons and a nice pair of flat shoes to compliment the dress and a pair of small leather boots to go with the trousers. The shop keeper counted the prices for all the articles of clothing. "If that's everything, it comes to $30 whenever you are ready to pay."

"How much is that grey and silver tricorn?" She asked expecting the worst. The old tailor leant forward and squinted his eyes at the display. "That old, tatty thing?" He asked pulling a 'are you sure?' kind of face. Charlie nodded excitedly with a grin. The tailor smiled at her enthusiasm and walked out from the counter and retrieved the old dusty hat, He picked up a brush and proceeded to brush away the layer of dust on top of the tricorn. the more dust he brushed, the more colour began to come out. The hat was now a dark grey and blue in colour with a thin line of silver lacing. Not to small but not to fancy looking either. The tailor walked over and handed the hat to Charlie who looked it over before placing it atop her head. To both their surprise it was a perfect fit. 

"How badly will this damage my coin purse?" She asked anxiously pulling out the $30 she needed for the pile of clothes and placing it on the counter.  
  
"It won't cost ya a penny my dear. It seems to have been made just for you!" He smiled, bagging the pile of clothes. Charlie grinned in excitement. "Thank you soo much for your generosity!" She thanked, offering her hand to the old tailor who shook it whilst thanking her for shopping there. With her new clothes, a new hat atop her head and a happy heart she left the shop and made her way back to the tavern.

She entered with a big grin as she pulled out the still warm loaf of bread. "Cassidy, Barry, I bought you a little something!" She called out. Charlie left the bread on the counter and made her way to the stairs. She heard Barry call up and thank her for the bread. She was determined to make her first shift the best tonight. She donned her new dress, tricorn and shoes and made her way down to show off to her hew employers. 

As Charlie walked down the stairs, Cassidy caught sight of her and the new outfit. Cassidy gasped and put a hand over her mouth is awe. "You look beautiful darling" Charlie smiled. The outfit actually looked really good together. Her dark grey/blue tricorn rested on top of her neat black ponytail, Small brown freckles were flecked across her cheeks and nose. She had striking Sapphire blue eyes which matched the colour of her navy blue dress. Everything about her matched together, From the colour of the garments to her hair and eye colour. "Barry, come an' look at Charlie's outfit!" She called out. Barry walked out and was surprised with the new look. "You can certainly scrub up well lass!" Charlie only smiled.

Suddenly the door swung open and a man clad in a heavy black leather coat with red and silver walked in. His hair was black and pulled into a low ponytail much like Charlie who noticed he had a scar across his eye. He greeted the three of them and found a table to sit at. Charlie took the initiative and approached the man and asked "What can I get for you today, Sir?"

"I'm waiting for a friend but we'll have a brandy and a beer please." He replied with a smile, his Irish accent thick. Charlie smiled back, nodded her head slightly and walked over to the counter and repeated the order to Barry who promptly poured the drinks and gave them to her. With the drinks in hand she carefully walked over the the leather clad Irishman an placed the drinks on the table. "Thank you. Forgive my curiosity but I don't think i've seen you here before lass." He smiled taking the beer.

"I'm new here. I took a six month contract aboard a ship with a shitty captain and finished said contract yesterday," She smiled picking up the small round tray the two drinks were put on. "I must take my leave now, enjoy the drinks, sir, there will be more waiting for you at the counter." With that, she turned and walked to Barry at the counter. He took the tray and placed it under the counter for later. "For your first customer, i'm impressed lass, keep this up and you'll be running the place" He chuckled. 

The rest of the night went without any issue and the patrons were happy with her service throughout the night, some generous folks had even given her a tip of two for her quick and polite service. There was one older man from the day before who tried making almost suggestive comments to her which she simply brushed of without a second thought. Barry and Cassidy were thoroughly pleased with her performance for her first shift.  
  
The days and weeks went on just about the same as her first shift. Charlie continued to put her all into every shift and she was pouring and serving the drinks just like the two owners who claimed she was a natural. The creepy regular kept on trying to flirt, flatter and woo Charlie to no avail, one night he grabbed her arm and Barry nearly knocked him out and made it quite clear that if he did any such thing again, he would kill him and sick his head on a wall mount and display it next to the deer head. The creep didn't come back for a while after that.


	3. Knight In a Leather Coat. Non-Graphic Near Rape Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie decides to go out for a late night walk after one shift. Charlie's newfound life could come crashing down as things nearly go terribly wrong until a familiar leather clad man comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR A NEAR, NON GRAPHIC/DUB CONSENT RAPE SCENE. Rape does not fully happen, only nearly but a trigger warning had to be put on regardless. The chapter will be labelled/sectioned off before the scene happens and after so you can skip ahead.

"Take this drink over to table four for me, Charlie." Barry asked handing the drink to her before turning to pour some more pints. She took the drink without another word, walked over to the table and placed it on the table with a smile. Behind her, she heard another customer enter the tavern. The sound of multiple heavy footsteps crossed across the floor and up the stairs. Charlie turned and made her way back to the counter to hand out more drinks. "Lass, can you go up and see what those gentlemen want?" Barry asked handing a drink to Cassidy who was now running drinks herself. 

Charlie gripped the handrail and walked up the stairs one step at a time with no need to rush. As she approached the top of the stairs she saw a familiar face. The man clad in a heavy leather coat was sat upstairs with his friend who she was less familiar with. She approached the table, both men turning their attention to her now. "Hello stranger, What can I get for you two today?" She asked with a smile all the while being somewhat fixed on the leather clad man's friend who was dressed in a heavy blue coat, cape and tricorn with gold edging. "Well have two beers please." The man smiled. She nodded and made her way back to the bar. She gave Barry the order and he poured the drinks out and handed them back to her. 

"hurry up and take them upstairs before they get warm" Barry added as he shooed her off. She simply nodded and hurried back upstairs spilling some of the alcohol on the floor. _fuck_ She swore inwardly as she reached the top of the stairs. She made her way to their table and placed their drinks on the table with a smile. "Enjoy your beers, gentlemen." 

"Say, would you like to join us?" The man's friend asked with a crisp English voice. "Ahh, I can't really. I'm still working" She replied shyly. "Ahh, you'll be fine." The man said kicking the chair opposite him out under the table. Charlie sighed. "Alright then, only for a few minutes." She replied as she sat down at the chair.

"I'm Shay Cormac. This is my friend Haytham Kenway." Shay said introducing himself and then the man clad in navy blue and gold who was now known as Haytham Kenway. "Charlie Hunter, pleasure" She said throwing a hand to the men who both shook it firmly. Haytham's hands were somewhat soft and unblemished yet Shay's were rough and calloused. "You got the hands of a sailor there, Shay." Charlie chuckled taking her hand back. 

"I would have said the same had you not briefly told me that you served a contract aboard a ship. Say, who was your captain?" Shay inquired smiling at Charlie. "I served onboard 'The Gull' with William Williams at the helm. Was a prick if you excuse my language." She replied clearly not enjoying the conversation. A uncomfortable and familiar grin also caught her eye, it was the creep from before. She just ignored him and continued the conversation with the two men.

"Ahh I know the daft prick! Has a small mind but a big ego?" Shay laughed. "A small prick too!" Charlie scoffed, causing Haytham to unceremoniously snort into his tankard, Shay and Charlie erupting into laughter. "I heard his crew mutinied on him recently" Shay added taking a sip from his own tankard.

"Charlie! Your needed downstairs!" Barry shouted from the foot of the stairs, clearly not impressed. "I have to go, it was a pleasure to meet you both." She pushed her chair back, looking at the creep at the other table before quickly made her way down the stairs.

"What was you doing lass? Never mind, this tray needs to go to table seven at the back! Hurry up. " Barry said shooing her away. Charlie's heart was thumping at a combination of seeing the creepy man, meeting the two friendly faces and then getting a telling off. She lifted the tray and spun around on the spot and began walking immediately. Without looking properly she walked right into a customer, spilling all three pints on the poor man.

"Fuck! I'm soo sorry!" She stuttered as she heard Barry shouting. "Cassidy! Have you hired the idiot of the seas?" Cassidy had already ran out with mop and bucket in hand and began shouting at Barry to calm down as he was making a scene and people were beginning to look, that included Shay.

**_ Skip ahead now if you do not wish to read further. _ **

* * *

Charlie decided she needed some air to calm herself and ran out the alleyway door. She sat on a beer keg with the tavern behind her and rested her head in her hands. This wasn't the first time she had spilt drinks. For the short time she had been there, she had probably spilt and dropped one full keg's worth of drink and Barry was getting tired of it, she could tell. 

"Hello sweet cheeks" A gravely voice quietly called out. Charlie's head whipped round to see the old creep from before walking towards her. 

_Fuck, not now... Not ever actually._

"What do you want!" She stuttered scrambling to her feet and slowly walking backwards. Her back hitting the fence behind her as the man paced closer and closer.

He was soo close she could smell the old musty beer on him and it made her gag. He slammed his palm on the fence next to her head with a sick twisted grin.

Inside Shay had seen the man follow her outside, he was cautious at first but when he heard a scream from outside, he ran down the stairs, pushing everyone out of his way. He burst through the door to find Charlie with a bloody nose and fist and one slimy pervert rolling on the floor screaming, his face and hands bloody.

* * *

"Well, looks like you don't need my help after all." Shay tried to joke. Charlie laughed which quickly evolved into a few tears. Shay quickly stepping forward to hug her gingerly. To Shay's surprise, she melted into his arms. "I was on a ship for six months, of course I didn't need help" She tried to laugh but ended up sounding like a choked sob. "You are more than welcome to stay on mu ship for a while if you need to. The crew won't dare try anything, I _Guarantee it._ " He whispered rubbing her back.

Haytham, Cassidy and Barry had burst through the door too, to see what the commotion was. Cassidy gasped, a hand moving over her mouth. Barry hugging her for reassurance. "Come love, let's give her some space. She's safe with Shay." He said knowing that the creep had been taken care of, leading Cassidy back into the tavern.

She quickly pulled away and wiped her eyes like nothing happened. "Sorry, I don't like crying in front of people." Shay nodded understandingly. "Your probably in shock a little bit lass. Sit down and get some air for a bit."   
  
Haytham noticed her bloody nose and knuckles. "I'll fetch a bowl of water and i'll clean your knuckles and nose up. Want to go indoors in the warm or do you want to sit out here and do it?" Haytham asked gently offering his palm out to her. 

Shay had already busied himself picking up the writhing man and walking off to give him a good hiding of his own. "Outside?" She asked looking at the small table and chairs that was Barry and Cassidy's spot to sit after shifts.   
  
"Of course. I won't be long, just going to get some water and some rags" Haytham said reassuringly before making his way back inside.

Charlie sat at the table, looked up at the twinkling stars. It was a beautiful clear night without a cloud to be seen. Minutes flew by as she was entranced in the beauty of the night sky. She had seen many night skies in her life but this one seemed different some how. Haytham snapped her out of her thoughts by gently placing the tray on the table in front of her. He dipped the cloth in the bowl of warm water and gently picked up her hand and began gently wiping the blood off her knuckles.

"How did you deal with him might I ask?" He asked, his English voice quiet. He dipped the cloth again. Charlie smiled at Haytham feeling the warmth in his hands against her cold stinging ones. "I first headbutted him, then kneed him, then punched him in the face, hard." She replied proudly with a smile. her voice quiet as a whisper. "Your brave. Then again six months at sea certainly toughened you up." He replied, a genuinely soft and natural smile crossing his face briefly. He had finished with the bloody knuckle and cleaned the cloth off again before squeezing the water out back into the bowl and handing the cloth to Charlie for her face.

She wiped the blood off her nose lips and chin and left the cloth in the bowl. "Thank you, Haytham" She said looking into his eyes before they both got up from their seat. Haytham only nodded as he picked up the tray and made his way back inside, Charlie following him inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter! I'm happy I was able to fit some soft Haytham in the end there. Hopefully that was the last Trigger warning we will have on this fic.
> 
> Stay safe and see you in the next chapter!


	4. The Morrigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie parts from the Green Dragon Tavern and joins Shay and he crew on The Morrigan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is very late, i will admit, i nearly forgot about this... I have a 3 day camping and paintball trip coming up at the end of this month so expect no updates for a while as i'll be preparing, packing and then going on the trip and then licking my wounds after XD
> 
> Update for spelling and grammar.

The Green Dragon Tavern was thriving tonight. Lots of mostly satisfied customers passed through it's doors. They wasn't fully happy with the service though as Charlie had a newfound habit of dropping and spilling numerous drinks since the little _incident._ As more and more customers came in, the more Barry and Cassidy worried. So far the night had gone without any accidents but for how long would that last?

"Charlie! Take this to table four and these three to table eight! Take them one order at a time so you don't spill them" Barry's deep voice cut through the ambient noise of the tavern. Charlie picked up a try of empty glasses and brought them back to the counter and picked up the two new orders. "One at a time Charlie!" Barry called again getting agitated with her foolish bravery.

"I'll be fine, Barry!" She called back, narrowly dodging a customer who wasn't looking where they was going. Barry rubbed his forehead as she weaved in between crowds of people nearly toppling the orders. Cassidy's mouth distorted into a frown as she looked at Barry worried. A couple of minutes later Charlie was coming down the stairs when a very drunk man tried to barge past her causing the whole tray of empty glasses to fall down the stairs, shattered glass flying everywhere. This is the last thing the couple needed tonight. "Watch where you are going dickhead!" Charlie shouted to the man who just shrugged. She bent down and began picking up the pieces when Barry stormed off with Cassidy following behind. She sighed and carried on picking up the pieces. 

* * *

_Later that night._

The night went on with a few more spilt drinks and some scowls from Barry who looked like he'd see red any second. Cassidy had to join her serving as Charlie was busy mopping up spills. After all the patrons had left and the Tavern was closed for the night and the floors had been thoroughly mopped by Charlie who was called down to the bar where one angry Barry and one unhappy Cassidy stood.

"Sit, Charlie. We need to speak to you about tonight's shift." Charlie gulped, knowing what was to come. She pulled out a chair and sat as comfortable as she could as she waited for them to speak.

"Love, we need to let you go dear." Cassidy started, clasping her hands together in concern. "Y'too much of a clumsy gall for us t'afford keepin' ya on, plus you can't swear at paying customers like that." Barry was next to speak, his voice loud as but not quite shouting. He was trying to control himself, he loved having Charlie around, so did Cassidy and didn't want to keep shouting at her all the time.

"I understand, i'm sorry for that." Charlie frowned. "I knew it was coming, and I promise to pay you both back for the losses I caused." Cassidy went to protest but Charlie spoke before she had the chance. "Please, I insist. It's the least I can do to repay you both for taking me in. You didn't have to but you did and for that, I am ever grateful." She smiled.

"Will you join us for a drink tonight? I'm not letting you go in the dark. Stay the night and I can serve you one last breakfast before you go." Cassidy asked, a warm smile crossing her face.

"Of course, I would be happy to." Charlie replied, smiling back. Barry pulled up three pint glasses and poured a beer in each. The three of them grabbed a glass. They said a few words and shouted cheers.

* * *

_The next morning._

Charlie had just finished her breakfast Cassidy had made her, wiping her mouth with a napkin and placing it on the plate. "Thank you for the breakfast Cass. I must gather my things and see Captain Cormac." Cassidy shifted round the bar and hugged Charlie tight who returned the hug. She was sad about leaving but she expected it. In her heart, she wanted to sail with the Captain but knew the two needed her here, she didn't want to leave the comfort of a cosy room, hot food and good ale. She entered her room and stuffed her few clothes into the sack she had. She picked up her tricorn and placed it on her head. She looked around the room one last time before she left, making sure nothing was left behind. Walking down the stairs, she saw Barry at the bar wiping the counter down. Cassidy hurriedly ran to her and hugged Charlie tight before letting her go. Barry couldn't let her go without saying goodbye as he made his way around from the bar.

"I can't let y'go without saying goodbye lass." He said, his arms open wide. Charlie walked the rest of the distance and hugged Barry. "I always had a soft spot for ya, y'were like a daughter we never 'ad". Charlie only hugged him tighter and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "Thank you" She mumbled into his chest.

The two broke the hug and Charlie smiled as she left. She opened the door and stepped outside, the sunshine hitting her face. It was a calm day which means it would be the perfect time to set sail. Realising this, she ran for port.

As she ran, she could see a ship mast, slowly coming into view, it had an English flag on the top. _That could be any ship, not necessarily his. Fuck, I don' t know what his ship looks like._ Charlie thought to herself as she kept running. She was still quite fit from her service on the last ship. Her body, slim and robust. She had muscle but but not too much. After all, she was on a cargo ship, not a ship built for war, she had no need to carry heavy cannon shot or move cannons into place. That doesn't mean her last employment contract wasn't a challenge. She had never been on a ship before that, in fact that was her first job. It was also why the captain hated her, she had a good heart and work drive but was green as the grass comes and didn't know how to work on a ship. 

By this point she had reached the dock, only one ship was docked. It was an impressive ship. It was not as big as a Man O' War but still impressive all the same. As she walked closer, she saw a familiar man clad in black leather pointing and giving orders to his crew. 

"Captain Cormac!" Charlie shouted with a smile while making her way to the man. He turned and smiled when he realised who it was. "Good't see ya lass" He said shaking her hand. "Are y'lookin' for work?" He inquired letting go of her hand.

"I am indeed Sir. Barry and Cassidy had to let me go." She half smiled, half frowned. "I see, Y'can join the crew aboard The Morrigan if you wish." He smiled. "I would like that" She smiled. The two made their way to the ship.

"Tell me lass, have you ever sailed on a ship built for war?" Shay asked serious. Charlie frowned "No, Sir. I worked aboard a cargo ship previously." She replied, looking towards the man. Shay only hummed. "If you join, your duties aboard would be the same as your previous employment but with a greater risk. I cannot divulge the nature of my work but this is a ship of war, we attack and get attacked by vessels. You would need t'learn how t'man a cannon. At times we board ships and rarely get boarded ourselves, You would be required to fight and take a like if necessary. There is also a chance you could get seriously or even fatally injured. this is a lot more serious than your previous employment, please think hard about your decision."

This is a big decision placed on her plate. _I could learn to man a cannon and to swing a sword, taking a life would be hard but I trust it would not be needless killing. It would be a situation of kill or be killed. Besides I haven't got anything else to loose in life._ She thought to herself. "I accept your offer of employment Captain Cormac. Naturally it is hard killing a person but I see it as kill or be killed." She answered with the same seriousness as Shay.

"Of course. The pay would be considerably higher because of the risks and my crew members are free to leave whenever they want, I do not like forcing them to stay with my nature of work and the risks placed upon them. I will walk you to your sleeping quarters, introduce you to the crew, lay out some ground rules and choose someone to show you the ropes." He gestured to the ship, Charlie stepped on first, Shay behind. A few crew members watched as the two walked, surprisingly no one whistled as she walked which too her by surprise. _He did promise his crew would be respectful._

The two walked down the stairs below deck and walked to the sleeping quarters. "pick an empty hammock an' meet me topside." He gestured to the empty hammocks before walking upstairs. She walked over to a hammock and placed her bag inside one of them and made her way topside. 

Shay was lifting a heavy puckle gun into place when he turned and saw Charlie. "Crew, can I have a momen'o ya time. We have a new member on board. Her name is Charlie Hunter and she is to be your equal. I will repeat the rules of the ship. No degrading or taking advantage of another sailor. Failure t'do that will incur serious consequences. Charlie has experience working onboard a ship but needs someone to teach her to man a cannon. Toby, would you like to show her the ropes?"

"Yes, Captain Cormac" A skinny young man, stepped forward. He had shaggy brown hair and a small amount of facial hair on his face, he looked to be in his early twenties. "Well done lad. The rest of ye, back t'work." Shay ordered. The crew all dispersed and got back on with what they were originally doing.

"Thank you for agreeing to help me Toby. As the captain said, i'm Charlie" She smiled warmly, offering her hand out. "Ahh it's no issue, i'm Toby Turner" He said, smiling back and taking her hand. He walked to the cannon and taught her the parts of the cannon, how to clean, load and fire it. Being a quick learner, Charlie soaked it up like a sponge.

As Shay approached the wheel, Gist his first mate, announced his presence. "Captain has the helm!" He shouted. His voice distinct and silky smooth. She could tell, he would be quite a character.

"An ounce of sail!" Shay barked. everyone ran to their places. Charlie wasn't sure what her job would be yet but she had Toby to guide her. "Charlie, would ya mind untying the sails?" Toby asked as he was working on a rope. "Not at all!" She shouted as she ran to help untie the small sails at the front of the ship known as the Jib. She was already at home onboard The Morrigan. Shay had noticed too, he was really surprised that she got stuck in immediately, he was expecting her to stand and watch for a little while before getting stuck in. He was already impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, i'm still working on a chapter for 50 Shaydes. Hopefully that'll be the next thing i update. I'm learning the names of the ship and i'll try to put them in the fic as I go along, sort of educating you guys XD If anyone does know the correct names and i've gotten something wrong, do let me know. I'm not going to go too detailed on the cannon operation tbh.


	5. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has been serving alongside Shay aboard the Morrigan for 3 weeks now and is a valuable part of the crew. The crew and Shay enjoy a bit of downtime on deck. Shay has a private conversation with Charlie about her performance on the Morrigan and meets up with a new and a familiar face.

_3 weeks since setting sail aboard the Morrigan._

"Reduce the sails and drop anchor! make ready for lunch, lads!" Shay called, the crew climbing up the rigging and masts to pull the sails up and another group went to drop the anchor to stop the ship. When food was involved, the crew would get orders done in a matter of minutes. As usual, the task was completed in record time.

Charlie wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead as she joined the rest of the crew below decks for lunch. Shay had decided to sit with the crew and eat with them as he sometimes did. It was almost as though he was trying to let them know that he was equal to the crew and that he didn't want to be one of those superior and pompous captains which they respected and appreciated greatly. As the crew ate, shanties were sung, food was eaten and laughter was exchanged.

The words Shay said about his crew on that fateful night had rung true and by a great margin at that. Suddenly a piece of food had been thrown at Charlie to snap her out of her thoughts by Shay of all people, the crew laughing as it hit her and then her looking around confused. "Welcome back to the Morrigan, Lass." Shay waved from the other side of the table to Charlie who simply smiled and shook her head at him slowly. 

Once the food had been ate and the crew had gone back to their hammocks for some down time, it was Charlie's turn to help clean up the plates and cutlery alongside two other crew members. She picked up a big stack of plates and carried them to the cook's quarters were and placed them down with a clatter. Without warning, Toby poked his head around the corner. 

"Charlie! Wanna join me for a game of Blackjack?" He near shouted making Charlie near drop the remaining plates in her hand. "Jesus, Toby!" She cried placing a hand to her chest. Toby only laughed as he came round from the corner. "I'll join in your game, but I have no stakes to play with I'm afraid." She said drying her hands before following Toby. "Ah, we don't play with stakes. If we don't have anything to offer for a game, we don't have nothing to get stolen. That's how the Captain likes it." He replied walking to the table where the other players were sat.

Sitting down at the table, Toby picked up the deck and began shuffling the cards and dealing them to the players. Charlie received her first hand of cards and got a good hand, her face was neutral and calm which couldn't be said for some of the other players who were clearly loosing this round. She learnt how to develop her 'poker face' during her previous employment on the last ship as they would play with whatever stakes they could find _or steal_. She dropped her cards on the table with a triumphant smirk, others threw theirs down with annoyance. 

As time passed, some players left and others joined. Shay walked over to the table and Charlie instinctively tried to hide her cards away, forgetting she was on a more relaxed ship this time. "Relax, Lass. I won't grill ya o'er the cards. I came to join ya." Shay smiled throwing his hands up as a mock surrender as he took an empty space. The current dealer, handing Shay his cards and the game began.

The group played and laughed for what felt like hours, Shay even lost track of time until Gist came down to see what the boisterous noise was. As much as Gist wanted to join in, he had a duty to his Captain, Shay. "Sir, we must set sail again soon if we are to meet our rendezvous with masters Monro and Kenway." _Kenway, that name is familiar._ "Ah yes. You are correct Gist. Go set sail for me while I finish up quickly? I shan't be long" Shay smiled sincerely. Gist only nodded before turning and walking off to issue his orders. 

Shay threw his cards to the table in defeat. He had two tens and a four, A bust. "Charlie, I need to see you in my office when you are free later. Nothin' serious lass, just need to talk about your performance thus far." Shay smiled as he rose from the table. The other players played their cards at hand and began packing up. "Yes Captain Cormac!" Charlie said handing her cards over before standing up to join the rest of the crew on deck.

"I'll see you guys later!" Charlie waved as she went to get back to work on deck. The men at the table muttered a goodbye as she left. She made her way on deck and grabbed the bucket an brush and got on her knees to scrub. It was the job no one wanted to do but she didn't mind.

Shay was making his way up the stairs to the wheel when he saw Charlie picked up the bucket and brush, he was confused why she was not manning the sails like the rest of the crew until he looked and realised that all the stations were practically filled. You can't have too many people working on one area as it gets cramped. Charlie obviously knew that the stations were taken and opted to do a less popular task which was just as important as any other on the ship. Shay realised this and couldn't help but feel even more impressed with her so far. 

By now, the ship was at full sail and at full speed towards the rendezvous spot like a well oiled machine, everyone working in unison. The waves crashing against the hull and now the sound of seagulls could be heard shrieking ahead of them signifying land was near. "Charlie, climb to the crow's nest and tell me when you see land!" Shay shouted above all the noise. "Aye, Sir!" She shouted back as she began her climb up the rope. Once she was up, she found a comfortable position to sit in the crow's nest and waited till she could see land. For now, she could see the sea, clouds and the gulls. It was quite peaceful actually, so much so, she could easily fall asleep and forget about the world around her. About ten minutes into having some blessed alone time with nothing but the sound of the waves crashing, she could finally see land ahead. "Land ahoy!" She shouted as loud as she possibly could. She then began her decent back down to somewhat solid ground where she helped the crew prepare for docking.

Up ahead, land had gotten closer and the docks were becoming visible as well as two smartly dressed men with tricorns, one of which was beginning to look familiar. Holding an armful of rope, Charlie jumped off the side of the ship and onto the dock. She tied her rope to the mooring cleat as others did the same to prevent the ship from floating away. "Good job lads, and lass." Shay shouted, almost forgetting to address Charlie as he walked past the crew towards the edge of the Morrigan and hopping off the edge. Shay greeted his two guests with a firm handshake as he lead them to his cabin. He turned to Charlie, "I'll see you in my cabin after i'm finished here." He said turning the door handle. Charlie only nodded as he left.

\--- Shay POV. ---

"Good afternoon gentlemen. Please sit." Shay said gesturing to the chairs. "I trust you had a safe journey here?" Both men hummed and nodded in response to the question as pulled a chair out and sat in. "As you both know, a fleet of French ships are harassing some of our own. Both of you have tasked me with 'dealing' with these ships to put it lightly. Because of that, I thought it wise to invite you both to oversee the mission." 

"You was wise to do so indeed, Master Cormac. Ideally I would have liked to seen it personally but without a capable vessel such as yours, it would have been difficult to do so. War is hard on us and I unfortunately cant afford to risk our most powerful ships." Monro thanked, his voice soft. Shay only nodded a thanks. 

"When I heard of the Colonel's plight on British troops, i suggested you and your ship and wrote to you about the proposition. I feel this will serve as a fine test to gauge your leadership and naval skills as i have heard you are the best." Haytham added with a brief smile, his upper class English accent crisp. 

"I don't plan on disappointing you gentlemen. Now, shall we?" Shay nodded sincerely as he gestured to the door to commence with the mission. Both men rising from there seats as Shay opened the door for them. Charlie was standing near the door but not close enough to seem as though she was eavesdropping on their conversation. The two men exited the cabin, Monro nodding a respectful hello to Charlie who returned the gesture. Haytham followed behind him. 

"Ah, Charlie, come in." Shay said hurriedly as he held the door open for her. "Colonel, i'll be up in a few minutes." Shay shouted out, the Colonel only waving back as Haytham and Gist chatted at the wheel.

"Please, do sit down Charlie." Shay said pulling his own chair out and getting comfortable. Charlie following suit. Once she was seated, Shay began with her review.

As she sat at the map strewn table, she absentmindedly picket at her nails, Shay was observant enough to have noticed. "Your not in any trouble lass, quite the opposite actually. You have been at my service for three weeks now and I must say I am amazed at your performance and enthusiasm to get stuck in and be a part of the crew. I know you said you worked a ship before but I never expected this level of professionalism. Mark me greatly impressed, lass." Shay reassured with a warm smile.

Charlie's smile beaming brightly at the compliment. "Thank you, Sir! I never got compliments like this with my last employment." Charlie stuttered clearly caught of guard by the compliment "You also told my ya last captain' was an arse too." Shay laughed. "Now for some serious news lass, I have orders to take out some French ships that are harassing British ships, you think you can handle that?" Shay said sternly, his face serious now. Charlie swallowed hard. I t was a big question and a very important one too. " I am ready for this, Sir." Charlie said, a squeak nearly coming out of her throat. "That's what i like to hear lass, do well today and i'll raise your pay a bit as i'm so impressed with your work thus far." Shay said rising from his seat and walking to the door to open it for Charlie who was getting out of her seat too.

"Thank you again Shay for the opportunity to even be here" She thanked offering a hand to the Irishman who smiled and shook her hand in return. "I won't let you down today."


	6. Battle Stations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay has a new mission, Charlie gets a taste of battle aboard the Morrigan for the first time and has a very close encounter with death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be spending more time on this story now that I have tied up 50 Shaydes of Haytham for now. 
> 
> \--- TRIGGER WARNING. ---
> 
> Blood, gore and death in this chapter.

The Morrigan was currently at full sail, tearing through the sea like a predator on the hunt. Shay's mission: Destroy the French fleet harassing the British. Haytham and Monro standing either side of Shay, overseeing the mission at hand, both bracing against the force of the Morrigan's rocking to and fro against the waves. The crew hard at work, obeying Shay's commands. During the three weeks Charlie hadn't seen battle, _yet._ That would change today.

Shay produced his spyglass, extended it and brought it to his eye and spotted a small fleet of ships flying the French flag. "There they are." Shay said to no one in particular as he closed his spyglass and handed it to Gist. "Slow her down a tad and prepare to man the battle stations!" Shay barked, his tone serious. "Y'may want t'get a good grip gents, tis about to get rough." Shay smiled as he himself planted his feet firmly on the wooden flooring, Haytham's face slightly worried. Gist laughed at the Grandmaster's reaction which earned himself a scowl which only caused the templar to supress a scoff. Monro on the other hand was concentrated and almost looked comfortable in the current situation. Of course he would be though, he is a Colonel and has seen and participated in battles such as this for years.

By this point, the Morrigan had sailed alongside a ship, the crew nervous for the next command. Beads of sweat rolled off her forehead as she lifted a cannonball and dropped it inside the barrel, Toby ready with the wick to light the cannon at the Captain's command. Everyone was tense and time seemed to go on for an eternity.   
  
Shay held a hand in the air, about to unleash a volley of cannonballs. The atmosphere was tense as the two ships were now lined up side by side. Haytham took a quick glance at Shay as though wondering what he was waiting for, sweat beading his forehead too.  
  
" _FIRE!_ " He shouted as he swung his hand down in the direction of the attacking ship. Toby lit the cannon's wick and grabbed his ears. Charlie nearly forgot he lit the cannon and covered her ears too. Several cannon booms sounded off one after the other. The heavy metal balls flying across the sky at great speed and hitting the ship's hull, some hitting the other ship's cannons directly. Splinters of wood exploded from the ship. Amongst the sounds of the ship's wood creaking and shattering, the screams of the other ship's crew pierced the air.  
  
While the Morrigan's crew had gotten to work reloading, Charlie stayed crouched by the cannon, paralyzed in realisation that she aided in taking lives. The other ship had reloaded and fired knocking Charlie out of her trance.

_It's kill or be killed._ She thought to herself as she snapped back into the harsh reality that was unfolding around her.  
  
Toby had swabbed the cannon and was waiting for Charlie to load the cannon. She turned and rushed to load the cannon before Shay ordered another volley. She picked up the heavy metal ball and half ran and waddled to the cannon's barrel and dropped the ball into the chamber where toby took over and used the swab to push the ball to the bottom of the chamber.  
  
Shay had his hand up again. Toby tried to shift the cannon so that it was more aimed at the other ship's cannons. " _FIRE!"_ Shay shouted again, the crew unleashing another volley upon the ship. Toby lit the wick and the cannonball flew and just about hit one of the other cannons. "Yes" He whispered pleased with himself. "Nice shot." Charlie nervously smiled.   
  
By now, the other ship had suffered catastrophic damage to the hull and was attempting to flee. "Load the chain shot!" Shay ordered. The crew obeyed and loaded the cannons with the new ammunition. Shay's plan was to for the crew to aim at the ship's masts no knock the wind out of their sails, to speak literally. "FIRE!" Shay ordered. A volley of cannons and chains flew across the air and viciously wrapped around and ate through the masts causing one to fall and take another mast with it. Shay smiled to himself.

"Get ready for boarding lads!" He shouted as he spun the wheel. with half sail up, he was on their heels and was very quickly catching up. The crew had picked up their weapons. Some held harpoons, some manned the puckle guns and most had a sword in their hands. Toby handed a sword to Charlie who was starting to pale. She turned to Shay who noticed her face paling to the level of the ship's sails. He might have to ask her to stay below deck if she freezes. For now, he had a ship to ail and a crew to order, she could wait.  
  
The Morrigan had built up speed and was about to ram the back of the ship. "Brace for impact!" He shouted, the crew now scattering to grab onto something as the Morrigan hit the captain's quarters directly. He spun the wheel and guided the ship along side the beaten and broken hull. The crew throwing and firing boarding harpoons. Men from both ships were boarding the opposition's ship and the fight had now begun.

The sound of metal clashing and screams of the dying now filled the air as the two ships waged war against each other. Both decks chaos. Charlie stood frozen in fear at the scene that was unfolding around her. Men were dying and killing all around her. One burly man saw her and ran straight for her. He raised his sword high for a blow that would kill her in one hit if she continued to stand there. Out of instinct, she meekly thrust her sword up in a blocking position just in time. The other man's sword clashed with hers. The force knocking hers out of her hand and clattering across the wooden deck.   
  
The man raised his sword again, this time with a horrible, half toothless grin. Charlie stood there, fully paralysed in fear when the man's face oddly distorted onto one of pain. She looked down to see a sword thrust through his chest. The sword gleaming ruby red as it pointed a foot away from her. The sword retracted back out of the man's chest and he was pushed aside and landed on the deck with a heavy thump. Haytham now stood where the man previously stood. Crimson red blood dripping off his sword.  
  
"This is no place for a lady with no fighting skills. Get below deck if you can't be of any use." Haytham ordered spinning round, extending his hidden blade and thrusting it into another man's jugular, blood spraying on the both of them. Haytham now off fighting more men, cutting through them like butter. Charlie turned and threw up on the floor at her feet. She had just seen a new side of this mysterious man. She wiped her mouth and run below deck for a place to hide.   
  
As she get below deck and started to process what had just happened, he head began to spin and her vision rapidly blacked out. She passed out hit the deck with a small thud. At least she was out of danger. 

\--- Some time later. ---

Charlie woke up in Shay's cabin. The scene quiet and peaceful. The waves gently lapping against the hull, seagulls crying in the background. Another faint scratching sound could be heard that she couldn't place. She groggily sat up to see one Haytham writing away in a small leather journal with a feather quill pen.   
  
"Welcome back." He spoke quietly, not looking up from his writing. "What happened?" He asked rubbing the back of her head. She hissed as pain radiated from the area.

Haytham put the quill in the inkwell and looked up at her with soft eyes. "You passed out after you went below deck and banged your head. Gave us quite a fright too." He said softy in case her head was ringing like a bell. "I'm sorry." She looked down and muttered quietly.  
  
Haytham cocked his head, his cool eyes trying to study her expression. "You have nothing to apologise for, dear."  
  
"I do, I nearly got myself killed." She whispered, strands of black hair falling and covering her eyes. Haytham pushed the chair back and walked over to the bed and sat on the corner.

"In this line of work, you either live or die. It's just how it is. There is no one at fault for that. Shay isn't at fault for not having taught you either, I made sure he was busy with work that needed doing. I forget that he has a ship and crew to run, maintain and train. I don't necessarily think of that. I am partially to blame for this situation I guess. I'm sorry Charlie." He explained, a hint of regret in his eyes and definitely in his heart. Charlie didn't know how to react to that so she just stayed silent. 

  
"May I ask something delicate?" He asked softly. Charlie only hummed a yes.  
  
"Have you ever taken a life before?" The Grandmaster asked. His eyes watching her reaction attentively. Charlie's face paled once again as tears pricked her eyes.  
  
 _Shit._ Haytham thought, clearly not expecting the reaction that was unfolding.  
  
Charlie silently nodded as a tear unknowingly fell and landed on the her hand. Haytham gulped realising he might have surfaced something traumatic in her past.

"I'm sorry. I won't pry. Wipe your eyes." He said softly, offering her an embroidered hanky with the initials ' _H.E.K'_ in fancy cursive. Charlie took the fine cloth and wiped her eyes with it. The scent of parchment, fine cologne and brandy filled her nose. It was oddly pleasant.

She offered to give it back but Haytham shook his head. "Keep it, dear." She briefly smiled and put the hanky in her pocket. "Thank you." she whispered.  
  
Haytham briefly smiled back before standing up and walking to the desk. He picked up the little leather journal and stuffed it in his pocket. He walked back over to Charlie who looked at him slightly confused.

"Would you like to accompany me topside for some fresh air?" He asked offering a hand to help her stand up. "Sure." Charlie nodded taking the older man's hand. As she stood, she wobbled. Haytham noticed and gently took hold of her elbows and forearms to steady her. Charlie blushed at the contact. Haytham noticing but of course not letting on. Once she was stable he let go of her and they both walked out of the cabin, up the stairs and into the open.

Charlie breathed the salty air in and smiled. Haytham watching her find comfort in this little pleasure. "May I ask you something, Sir?" She asked politely. Haytham only hummed a yes expecting the question as always.  
  
Charlie turned to face him and with curiosity gleaming in her eyes she asked the question that had been playing in her mind for a little while. "What is it you and Shay do?" 

"I can't divulge the nature of our work exactly but I can say what it entails. You could say our line of work involves the gathering of sensitive information, reconnaissance missions, private protection to name a few." Haytham explained to her without giving away too much detail. Charlie only hummed as she thought on it.   
  


"Can I ask another question?" She asked again, face clearly displaying that this topic interested her. "Of course." Haytham replied trying to figure out why she was soo interested.  
  
"I'm assuming you work for a company or something like that." She started.

"You could say that." Haytham partially interrupted.

"What is your collective goal or purpose. If that makes sense." She wondered. Haytham was kind of impressed by the way she enquired about Haytham's line of work, she sounded very formal and polite.

"Our goal? Our goal is to make and maintain _order, purpose and direction._ Does this answer satisfy your question?" Haytham asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"No actually. Why order?"  
  
"Bit of philosophy now, ask yourself this, what happens when there isn't order in the world? _hmm?_ _Chaos_. A world without order is to invite chaos. We fight a group of people who want the opposite. _Freedom_. Freedom with _no_ discipline. Can you see how that can go wrong within society?" Haytham explained once more somewhat enjoying this interesting interaction between them.

"Yes, I do. In small doses it might not be as damaging but if the same ideal was to be applied to say, important and influential people such as government officials, then it would prove to be catastrophic to society." 

"Absolutely spot on, Charlie. Shay said you were perceptive in nature. Quite a quality to have these days." Haytham remarked, impressed by her understanding on the subject. "Now enough on this, I hear a game of blackjack is starting and you apparently have exceptional luck" Haytham smiled as he walked off, hand behind his back as usual.


	7. New employment.

Charlie, Haytham, Shay and Monro were all sat in a circle, cards in hand, everyone shifting their gaze to each other before looking down at their cards. The rest of the crew were huddled around the circle waiting to see who comes out on top.

"May luck be on your side, gentlemen." Charlie spoke lounging in the wooden chair, one arm on the table, the other resting on her belly with her cards in hand.

"I make my own luck." Shay grinned pointing at Charlie. "May luck be on your side too." Haytham smiled, mischief gleaming in his eyes.

Monro was the first to throw his cards down, two and a four. Shay and Charlie put their cards down in unison. Unbelievably, they both tied and had a total of seventeen. All eyes were now on Haytham who had a smug smirk on his face.

"Damn!" Charlie moaned as she slammed her hand on the table as Haytham placed his cards on the table to reveal a hand of twenty one, winning the round outright. Monro only laughed as he collected the cards in and shuffled them and dealt everyone two cards.  
  
Shay went first and picked up a card, he frowned and then dropped the cards on the table. Clearly he bust. Charlie went next and stuck with her hand, confident she had a decent hand. Haytham was next. He went to pick up another card but decided against it. He sat there for a second or two, contemplating weither he should stuck with his hand or risk a bust and ultimately decided he was going to play it safe. Monro also decided to keep his hand with a confident smile.

Charlie was the first to show her hand with a total of nineteen. "Not bad" Toby smiled from the crowd. Haytham was next, his total was fifteen, a risky number to pick up another card for. Finally Monro placed his cards down with a total of twenty. Not a blackjack but still a near unbeatable hand. A collective 'ooh' echoed from the crowd.

"Hmmm, not soo lucky today are you, Shay?" Colonel Monro chuckled, Charlie and Haytham joining him. Shay only shook his head smiling. "I thought Charlie was the lucky one for this game, no?" Shay quip to the circle.   
  
"Alright than. Me and you Shay. Lets see who's got the most luck." Charlie smirked, loving a challenge. "Your on then lass." Shay answered with just as much confidence.  
  
Haytham picked up the cards and shuffled before handing the cards out to Shay and Charlie. The air was tense, not one of them had a shift in facial expression. Both of them maintaining the perfect 'poker face'  
  
The two checked their cards and looked at each other, Charlie with an eyebrow raised, Shay with that mischievous grin of his. Neither of the two needed to pick up a card meaning it could be pretty close in terms of score.

"On my mark, place your cards down on the table." Monro said looking between the two.

"How about a drum roll?" Haytham asked the crowd behind him, the crowd now starting to pat a drum roll on their thighs.

"Ready? Place your cards down!"

In unison Charlie and Shay placed their cards on the table. Shay had two tens totalling to twenty. Charlie had a king and an ace totalling a perfect blackjack.  
  
"Charlie takes the round! Seems she makes her own luck too, Shay." Monro laughed collecting the cards up. Haytham stood up and patted Charlie on the shoulder. The group took this as the fun was over and began to disperse.

"Better luck next time, Sir." Charlie stood up and offered a hand. "Oh indeed lass, was a very close round." Shay said taking her hand and shaking it firmly.  
  
  


"Well now that the French won't be harassing our forces for a bit, should we head for the Green Dragon?" Monro asked standing up.

"Hmm, I agree. Al outstanding and pressing work has been sorted for now. I'm sure we can afford to relax for a bit." Haytham added agreeing with the Colonel.

"Alright then, 't the Green Dragon Tavern then." Shay nodded before leaving and making his way to the wheel. Charlie curtly bowed to the two Templars. As she was about to turn round, Monro spoke.   
  
"Would you like to join us at the tavern? I'll admit, we've gotten fond of having you at the table with us."  
  
"Me? Uhh sure, of course!" Charlie answered flustered and obviously caught off guard.  
  
"You seem surprised." Haytham said, face neutral as usual.  
  
"Yea, I just didn't expect to be asked is all. I'm only a deck hand after all." Charlie said feeling a bit awkward.

"And? Shay always speaks highly of you and you like to get involved with our fun. We don't mind." Monro smiled warmly.  
  
"Thank you, Colonel, Master Kenway. I'll see you both there then" Charlie smiled before walking off and resuming her position to await Shay's commands.

\--- Later that night. ---  
  
Charlie got to the tavern early as she still had her new clothes with Barry and Cassidy who returned them and let her quickly slip into a room upstairs to change. She had just finished buttoning up her blouse when she could hear Shay's voice faintly outside the room. She opened the door and slowly made her way down the stairs in an attempt to make an entrance to the three Templars.   
  
The plan worked as the three of them turned and watched her walk down the stairs in awe a bit. "You scrub up well, lass." Shay said motioning her to join the table.

"Shay." Monro scolded quietly to the Irishman who only shrugged a 'What'. Charlie rolled her eyes and sat down next to Haytham who handed her a pint of frothy beer.

"Get that down you" He said earning a look from Shay. "Steady on, Sir. She's just sat down." The Irishman laughed.  
  
"So what are your plans for the future, Charlie? I'm assuming you'd change professions at some point." Monro asked taking a beer of the tray.   
  
Charlie frowned as she pondered on the answer. "I confess, I haven't thought that far into the future, Colonel."  
  
"I see. How about apprenticing under someone" He asked with a twinkle in his emerald eyes.

"It's a strong possibility to be fair. Not at all unreasonable either." She smiled picking up the glass.

Monro pondered on a thought over his mug for a minute or two. "Should you ever need work, I would be happy to take you on as my apprentice." He spoke finally with a warm smile of his.  
  
Charlie sat speechless, not sure what to say to that. "That's a generous offer, Colonel! Thank you. I shall take you up on that offer at some point in the future or when Shay is fed up of my ass" Charlie laughed into her mug as she proceeded to take a swig.

"I was about to say, You can take that offer now if you wish, lass. You don't need my permission to leave my services aboard The Morrigan." Shay spoke.  
  
"Well seems he's sick of me already!" Charlie joked, causing an eruption of laughter from the table. "I'm only joking around with you Shay.! Charlie added leaning forwards to pat the Irishman on the arm as a gesture of 'sorry'.

"O'course, I knew that lass! I know your cheeky humour by now." Shay laughed.

"I think I might take you up on that offer, Colonel. That is, if it don't involve fighting." She joked, chuckling nervously.

"Well, self defence and swordplay lessons could be arranged." The Colonel offered, cocking his head slightly.

"I'll think about that one." She smiled politely as the Colonel before taking another swig of her beer.

Monro suddenly remembered the reason of her reluctance for fighting lessons. Today was a bit much for her and she would need some time to process what happened.

\--- A few hours later. ---

The night was spent and so were the templars it would seem. Haytham had of course opted to pace himself responsibly, Shay's speech was a drunken slur which was a funny sight. Like Haytham, Monro also opted to be responsible and pace himself. After all, he was now taking Charlie on as his apprentice and he didn't want to look like a fool before she's even worked her first day under his service.  
  
"We should probably get back to Fort Arsenal, Shay." Haytham said finishing the last of his final beer of the night. Shay only hummed ad he drunkenly nodded.   
"Looks like we'll be carrying him home" Monro whispered quietly as Haytham proceeded to try and coax Shay to stand up by lifting his shoulders from behind him. Charlie and Monro followed suit as they stood up to make their way home.  
  
"One second Colonel, I need to get my belongings from the Finnegans." Charlie said holding a finger up as she jogged down the stairs. Monro only waving her off as she went.  
  
Barry just finished collecting a tray of empty glasses when Charlie made her way down the stairs.  
  
"How are you keeping lass?" He asked putting the tray down.

"I'm good thank you, Barry. I'm going to be apprenticing under Colonel Munro." She replied, beaming with excitement. 

"That's good to hear! The Colonel is a good man. He'll look after you. I guess you'll be needing this then?" He asked pulling up Charlie's bag with her clothes. "Cassidy washed and ironed them fresh for you too." Barry smiled as he handed the bag to her over the counter to her.  
  
"Ahh she is a dear, Where is she?" Charlie asked while looking around.

"She's off to bed already."

"Ahh, you should close up and join her, if you catch my drift." Charlie joked suggestively nudging his elbow. Barry released a hearty laugh and then covered his mouth in an attempt to try and not wake her which earned a scoff from Charlie. At this point the three Templars had made their way downstairs. "Seems like they are waitin' for ya." He nodded in their direction.  
  
"Aye, seems like this is goodbye again." Charlie frowned.  
  
Barry walked round the counter towards Charlie and went in for another final hug. "Good luck lass and be careful." he whispered rubbing her back.  
  
"I'll make sure of that. Don't worry." Monro spoke leaning on the door frame arms folded.


End file.
